Third Age: Episode 4
"Defense" is the fourth episode of the Third Age fanfic. After the story telling, Shiraz asked his family what is the moral of the story. "So I shall get One Piece and became the Pirate King like him?", asked Juanito. Shiraz sermonned Juanito by saying, "No! Of course not. Even the greatest treasure is nothing when compared to the real treasure of our lives, our friends. They are the people who believe us and put trust in us. Remember that part of my story that Luffy was worrying of Shanks's condition because he spew blood? He never killed anybody and did not want his own friend to be the first! That's how he values friendship. I wish you will be like him, he places his friends' life first before himself. Even if you're the Pirate King but you are alone and nobody will help when everybody gotta throw stones because they're mad at you." Jonathan cried because he is being shouted by his father. Shiraz came back to his calmness after drinking tea and said, "Uhmm... sorry guys. I think I need to talk to Jonathan in private." Shiraz said to Jonathan, "Are you alright? Sorry, son. I was just overreacted about the lesson over the story." He then hugged the boy. Jonathan said, "I'm okay. Come on, dad! It's so much drama here and everybody might see us. Let's get back inside so we can change clothes. Don't you have work to come back for? It'll be 2 o'clock in 10 minutes." Shiraz replied, "Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me, son." They came back inside the house. Jonathan and his mother came along with Shiraz and Santino to the Tendokyo's Palace in Palatine Hill, where the Tendokyo's Royal Guards are working. He saw all the soldiers training in the ground under the walkway they are walking. Santino then enters the Strategies and Tactics Office where he works as the army's tactician. The rest of the family enters Shiraz's office. Shiraz works as a general in the army. After a few minutes, Jonathan and his mother came home. The scenes fade to a fort-looking structure standing in the sea. Shadows of several characters are seen and one is speaking about the plans about the invasion of Tendokyo. The invaders have no idea that they are being wiretapped by the Tendokyo's Royal Army. "We have an another island to invade. However, this is far above the seas we usually travel," said a person veiled by a shadow. "No need to worry. You forgot that our ships have upward paddlewheels that can lift to the skies above the seas. We can continue the plan in a few days with our ships. We only need to train our soldiers for now," said another person covered by the shadow. "A few days from now, another island will be falling to our arms," he continued. The light then fades the shadows covering him and smiled. TO BE CONTINUED... << Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Arc Navigation Category:Stories Category:Third Age Category:Third Age Episodes